Slow Dance
by luvjonas4ever
Summary: Mitchie Torres: sweet, innocent, shy. Shane Gray: sexy, dangerous, experienced. Chemicals react, but this experiment might combust.
1. Prologue: Underneath This Smile

**Slow**** Dance**

_Don't let this end now_

_Slow this dance down_

_I could stay here all night_

_Forever_

_**Framing Hanley-Slow Dance**_

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

AN: This is my first Camp Rock story. I hope its not too terrible. I don't have a beta reader, so please excuse my mistakes. I read over anything, but I couldn't find anything wrong, so if you do, I'm sorry. This story was inspired by Metro Station's song "Wish We Were Older" and Framing Hanley's song "Slow Dance" (hence the title) and Aly and AJ's "Chemicals React". If you haven't heard the songs, go Youtube them, they are amazing! This story will get angsty at some points, but the angst will be nothing more severe than teenage drama. If you get my drift. The updates might be a little slow becuase I'm really busy, but they won't be more than two weeks apart except under extreme circumstances and I will let you know beforehand and provide you with a filler chapter. But the chapters will be loonnnggg, this is just short because it's the prologue. So, enjoy!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Prologue: Underneath This Smile**

_What I'm standing on is sinking in/And I don't have a clue how to get off of it_

"Since Bruce Springstein, Madonna, way before Nirvana." Mitchie Torres sang along to the radio as her family's van sped down the tree-covered path leading to Camp Rock. An aspiring singer, Mitchie was thrilled when her mother got offered the position as Camp Rock's main cook because it meant that Mitchie could get in for free. She had never been so excited in her life. Camp Rock was _the _place for aspiring singers, musicians, and dancers, and if you went, you were almost guaranteed to be famous one day.

Mitchie squealed as she saw the Camp Rock sign appear in front of her. Her mother laughed and turned the car to the left, following the arrows to the staff parking lot. "Mom, I can't believe I'm really here!" Mitchie exclaimed, already un-buckling her seat belt. She opened the door of the car and climbed out, breathing in the fresh air blowing off the lake. _It's perfect_, Mitchie thought and smiled. She looked around eagerly, taking everything in.

On the other side of the camp, kids were piling out of buses and cars and racing to their cabins. Suddenly, a shiny black limosine pulled up and parked. Mitchie's breath caught in her throat as she stared at the vehicle. Could it be a celebrity? A young blonde girl stepped out of the limo, her cell pressed to her ear. She was dressed in designer clothes. Mitchie stared at her enviously as she walked over to two other girls and embraced them.

"Mitchie!"

"Huh?" Mitchie turned around to face her mother who was carrying a box full of food.

"Grab something and come on. They'll be plenty of time to meet new people later."

Sighing, Mitchie trudged to the trunk of the car and grabbed a box. As she followed her mother to the camp's kitchen, she looked back one last time, just in time to see another limo pull up. But she brushed it off as just another rich kid's car. After all, what would a celebrity be doing at Camp Rock anyway?

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shane Gray glared out of the window of the limousine in disgust. He did _not _want to be at Camp Rock. And he especially didn't want to teach dance classes either. But ever since his mother had found him in bed with her assistant, his life had been all wrong.

First, his mother made him go to therapy, claiming that it would heal him. But then he just drowned his sorrows in alcohol. When his mom realized that therapy didn't work, she sent him to his dad in England. That didn't work either, mainly due to the fact that he stayed out partying every night so his mother sent him to his uncle, the director of Camp Rock, with the threat that she would pull him out of the music buisness if he didn't get his act together.

See, Shane was the lead singer of the hottest band in the world, Connect Three. But he was sick amd tired of being famous. That's why he rebelled against everyone. He was sick of the fame and all the shady people that came with it. Sure, he loved performing and he loved his fans, but the industry was just shit. You couldn't trust anybody. The only friends Shane had were his two bandmates Nate and Jason. It was a lonely life.

And now he was being sent to Camp Rock, where no doubt he would just meet more stuck-up wannabes.

Shane opened the door of the limo and got out, wincing from the harsh sunlight. He scanned the crowd of teenagers gathered around some girl who was standing on a tree stump singing. He rolled his eyes when he recognized her and debated on whether or not he would get in trouble if he got back in the limo and told the driver to take him to the airport so he could go to the Bahamas. The girl was Tess Tyler and her mother was Shane's mother's best friend. She was also the famous singer TJ Tyler. Tess had been throwing herself at Shane ever since she met him and it annoyed him to no end. Sure she was pretty, but she was so stuck-up and snobby.

Shane sighed. It was going to be a long summer.


	2. Chapter 1: Bullseye

**Slow**** Dance**

_Don't let this end now_

_Slow this dance down_

_I could stay here all night_

_Forever_

_**Framing Hanley-Slow Dance**_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

AN: Heyyyy, people! Welcome to chapter one. It will be long, but well worth it. Trust me. Read and review, please! The song is by Aly & AJ.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter One: Bullseye**

_You hit the bullseye/Now I'm into you crazy_

Mitchie took a deep breath as she walked towards the kids that were mingling around outside the cabins. She was nervous. Very nervous. She scanned the crowd, looking for a friendly face. She spotted a group of kids standing in front of a tree, laughing and joking. Mitchie started to walk over to them. Suddenly, the girl with curly brown hair walked up to her and smiled.

"Hey, I'm Caitlyn. Are you new here? I don't remember seeing you around last year."

"Yeah, I'm new. My name's Mitchie." Mitchie smiled at her new friend. "So, you've been here before?" she asked.

"For the past couple of years. I love it. It's the best place to start if you want to become famous. You know, this was where Connect Three started out."

"No way!" Mitchie said. "Connect Three is my favorite band!"

"Mine too!" Caitlyn giggled. She turned around to look at the kids she had been standing with. "Come on, I'll introduce you to the gang."

Mitchie followed Caitlyn to the tree and stood beside her, her hands shoved in the pockets of her blue jeans. She was always scared to meet new people because she had trust issues. Mitchie had been abused by her father when she was young, so it made it hard for her to trust people and open up to them. But the kids in front of her looked nice.

Caitlyn introduced everybody and Mitchie waved shyly.

"So, Mitchie, what are you here at Camp Rock for?" Lola asked.

"Umm...I'm a singer," Mitchie said.

"Do you play any instruments?" Sander asked.

"Piano and guitar." Just as Mitchie spoke, the blonde girl she had spotted earlier started walking towards them, trailed by her two friends.

"Uh-oh, don't look now but here comes the Queen Bitch," Caitlyn mummured, resting her hand protectively on Mitchie's shoulder. "That's Tess Tyler," she whispered. "TJ Tyler's daughter. She rules the scene here at camp."

Mitchie stared at her in awe. Tess reached them and put her hands on her hips, glaring in the group's general direction.

"Who's the newbie?"

"None of your buisness," Lola snapped, stepping closer to Tess an smirking in satisfaction when Tess stepped back.

"Well, anyway, new girl, you don't want to hang around these freaks. All they'll do is bring you down. Though, it's not like you have a chance anyway," Tess said bitchily, eyeing Mitchie. With that, she walked away.

"Don't let her get to you," Caitlyn advised as Mitchie blinked away tears. "She's just jealous."

"Jealous of what?" Mitchie scoffed. "She has everything."

"You'd be surprised," Caitlyn said mysteriously. Mitchie was about to ask her what she meant when a chrous of scream arose from the far side of the cabins.

The group looked at each other and then took off towards the screams. The screams got louder as they approached and then suddenly a guy with shaggy black hair came running over the hill, followed closely by a large group of girls.

"Oh, well, that's just stupid," Sander said. "Chasing after some guy!" The group turned around and headed back towards the trees.

Suddenly, Mitchie remembered that she had to help her mom prepare lunch for the camp and she quickly looked down at her watch. "Hey, guys, I have to go."

"Okay, I'll save you a seat at lunch," Caitlyn said.

Mitchie smiled at her and took off running towards the kitchen. She had just rounded the corner of the cafeteria, when she smacked into someone. Mitchie fell backwards and landed on the ground. She looked up in shock and saw Shane Gray standing in front of her.

Mitchie blinked slowly and gasped. He was holding his hand out to help her up, but she was too startled to move.

"Hey, are you okay?" His voice was warm and smooth and so much better than what she heard on television.

"Ummmmm......" Mitchie stammered, trying to regain her ability to focus.

"Do you need help?" Shane asked, looking at her as if she was insane.

Mitchie blushed and stood up, keeping her eyes on the ground. She felt tingling all over, like she had stuck her finger in a light socket.

"Look, I'm really sorry," Shane said, placing his hand on her shoulder. The light socket feeling intensified.

"Don't worry about it," Mitchie mumbled. She looked up slowly and her heart pounded in her chest. Their eyes locked and Mitchie felt her knees go weak. Time seemed to stop. All she could feel was the warm weight of his hand on her shoulder. All she could think was how gorgeous he was.

"I'm Shane Gray." His voice broke the magic and Mitchie returned her gaze to her feet.

"I know."

"Yeah, that's what I thought," Shane said with a bitter laugh and he removed his hand from her shoulder.

This action caused Mitchie to look back up at him. His expression was condescending, almost as if he dared her to contradict him. A strange feeling passed over Mitchie and she suddenly found herself feeling braver. "Why do you say that?" she asked.

"Because they always know who I am. Everytime. And you're just the same."

Anger boiled in Mitchie's veins at his words. "How am I the same as those other teeny-boppers that were chasing you?"

Shane smirked and crossed his arms. "You're the same because I affect you in ways you've only ever dreamed of."

"Like how?" Mitchie said sarcastically.

"Like this." Shane stepped closer to her and pressed his body against hers, leaning his head down so his lips hovered over her neck.

A moan built up against Mitchie's lips, but she refused to let it out. "You don't affect me," she whispered.

"Maybe not," Shane replied, but his tone indicated that he thought something else. He stepped away from her and turned and walked away, leaving Mitchie flustered and angry.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As Shane walked away, his mind was reeling. He had never met anybody quite like that girl. She was out of his league and he knew it. The thought scared him. That someone could actually not act like a screaming, obsessed fan was a mystery to him. The only girls he had ever known were the kind who threw themselves at his feet. And if they didn't do that, then were just in it for the fame or the money. But this girl was different. _A good kind of different, _Shane thought as he entered his cabin. It was then that he realized that he didn't even know her name. Sighing, he stretched out on his bed and closed his eyes, hoping to get some sleep to calm his mind. But the girl wouldn't leave his thoughts. _She was so beautiful. _He replayed the scene in his hand, going over every word she said, every movement she maid, over and over until he was ready to scream in frusturation. He had to see her again.

Just then, a knock on the door of his cabin brought him out of his thoughts. Shane's heart pounded in his chest as he thought about the possibility of it being mystery girl. But then the door opened and his uncle stepped in. Shane groaned and placed his pillow on top of his face. He so was not in the mood to deal with a lecture.

"Get up," his uncle said, his tone leaving no room for argument.

Shane thought briefly about ignoring him, but then realized he had nothing better to do. He stood up and strectched. "What do you want?"

"Your dance class starts in ten minutes. Go teach."

"No!"

"Yes!" Brown said, pointing towards the door. And while we're both here, let me lay down some rules."

Shane rolled his eyes. "What rules?"

"We have young kids here, so you had better set a good example. One slip-up and I tell your mother and you are out of the entertainment buisness. That means no drugs, no alcohol, no sex. If I catch you doing any of those things, your life is screwed, got it?"

"Whatever," Shane mumbled, trying to keep from smirking at his uncle's ridiculous speech. He exited the cabin and started walking towards the dance cabin on the other side of the camp. He kept his eyes peeled for the mystery girl, but he didn't see her anywhere.

When he arrived at the cabin, the crowd gathered around the steps grew quiet. Shane rolled his eyes at them. That's when he saw the mystery girl. His heart raced in his chest. She was standing with two other girls and a guy and they were laughing at something. They were the only ones who weren't paying attention to him.

"Alright, get inside, people!" Shane said once he managed to turn his eyes away from the girl. Everyone started towards the door except three girls. Shane groaned when he recognized the blonde and tried to walk past her. But her arm snaked out and wrapped around his waist, tugging him towards her. "Tess, do not start with me!" Shane hissed. "Get inside!"

"Don't be that way, Shane," Tess purred, running her fingernails along his arm.

Shane jerked away and glared at her. "Get inside and don't touch me again or I will fail you."

Tess's eyes widened, but she quickly regained her composure. "Come on, girls," she said to her friends and started towards the cabin.

Shane looked up at the sky and after a muttered, "Why?", he entered the cabin.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Oh. My. Gosh."

"What?" Mitchie turned towards the door at Caitlyn's words. Her breath caught in her throat as she saw Shane enter the cabin and walk over to the stereo.

"Mitchie, that's Shane Gray!" Caitlyn said, grabbing Mitchie's arm and spinning her around.

"I know," Mitchie said faintly. Nerves fluttered in her stomach as the music started playing. Shane explained the dance steps and then re-started the cd.

"Ready, go!" he said and everyone started dancing. Mitchie had never been a great dancer, but she could usually hold her own. But just being in the same room with Shane was effecting her. She found herself fumbling on every other step and she could hear Tess and her cronies laughing. And then the situation got worse as Shane walked over to her and grabbed her arm. Caitlyn shot Mitchie a look that was two parts excitement and one part pity. Shane pulled Mitchie over to the corner and then let her go.

"What do you want?" Mitchie choked out, her arm still tingling where he touched her.

"You're messing up on purpose, aren't you?"

"What?" Mitchie practically shouted, her earlier anger at him returning. "You think that I'm doing it on purpose? Why would I do that?"

"Well, it's not like it would have anything to do with you being so nervous around me that you can't even dance," Shane said with a smirk. "I dont affect you, remember?"

Mitchie blushed and Shane's smirk grew bigger. "You don't affect me."

"Yeah, you keep saying that. Yet, I don't believe you."

"You're a jerk," Mitchie sneered, glaring daggers at him.

Shane shrugged. "If I don't affect you, then get out there and dance."

"Fine!"

"Fine."

Mitchie returned to her spot by Caitlyn and Shane started the music up again. Mitchie kept her eyes on the floor as she danced so she wouldn't get distracted by him. Suprisingly, it worked and she danced better than she ever had.

When the class ended, Mitchie started to follow the crowd out the door, but then she felt Shane's hand on her wrist. She knew his touch by now and just like the first time he touched her, it sent chills down her spine. She turned to look at him and he slipped a piece of notebook paper in her hand.

"See you tonight," he whispered in her ear and then walked out the door.


End file.
